


Memories of Them

by Kanae



Series: my aikoto fics [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Aikoto - Freeform, F/M, One Shot Collection, of old stories I never published here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanae/pseuds/Kanae
Summary: Many moons have come and gone since Elizabeth asked for her help, more than Aigis can count. But every single one was worth it just for this moment.Just to see him one more time.
Relationships: Aigis/Arisato Minato, Aigis/Persona 3 Protagonist, Aigis/Yuuki Makoto (Persona Series)
Series: my aikoto fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625329
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	1. Things you said when we talked about kids

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be gathering here all the Aikoto Oneshots I've posted only on Tumblr!
> 
> This one was originally posted back in 2015. It's based on the prompt 'things you said when we talked about kids', which was requested by an anon.

* * *

.

.

.

It’s barely been more than 15 minutes since they left the dorm, when their patrol is all but hijacked by a little girl and her puppy, Gumi. Not that Leader minds. After defeating the last shadow, their daily strolls around the city became more an excuse to take their mind off the upcoming battle rather than actual rounds.

Besides, Aigis is smiling so brightly she’s practically glowing. Try as he may, Leader can’t seem to think of a better way to spend the afternoon than to watch her and her growing humanity as she entertains the little girl, helps her understand Gumi in ways that leave the child so awed Leader can’t help but to smile.

When a lady calls them over, he is nearly as disappointed as Aigis to watch them go.

“She seems to have taken quite a shining to you, Aigis,” he offers, hoping to raise her spirits.

Apparently he succeeds, because Aigis giggles. “I believe me being able to understand Gumi-san may have had something to do with that.”

“Maybe,” Leader agrees, tone just bordering on teasing. Amusement shines in Aigis’s eyes, chases the disappointment away until all that’s left is a certain kind of serenity; one that makes Leader’s smile widen just a little more as he adds, “I didn’t know you liked kids, Aigis. Maybe I should introduce you to Maiko.”

“Maiko-san?” She echoes curiously, blinking up at him.

“She’s an elementary student I meet at the shrine from time to time,” he explains. “I think you’d like her.”

A look of realization crosses her face, “I see, so that’s why you spend such a long time at the shrine! Junpei-san seems very convinced you are praying for academic success.”

He nearly snorts. “Maybe we should introduce Junpei to something called studying.”

“Perhaps we should,” Aigis agrees rather impishly. But before Leader can dwell on it—on all the ways Aigis has changed and all the ways she has not—she is turning her big, blue eyes on him and saying, with a voice so warm it envelops Leader like a scarf, “If Maiko-san is someone you like, then I’d love to meet her.”

Leader is all too aware of the curl of his lips, of the fondness that softens his gaze as he promises, “I’ll take you to see her sometime, then.”

She seals their arrangement with an elated smile and starts in the direction of the school. Leader leisurely follows after her, hands in his pockets and eyes closed as he enjoys the cool January breeze.

A while goes by before Aigis breaks the peaceful silence. “Leader, have you ever thought about it?”

“Hmm? About what?”

“About having children of your own.”

The question is so unexpected that it catches him off-guard, makes his eyes snap open and his eyebrows shoot upward. He must be making quite the expression, because an embarrassed Aigis hurries to wave her hands and add, “Not now, of course! Once you’re older.”

“ _Ah_.”

He blinks, sort of surprised still. When he opens his mouth, it’s only to realize he doesn't actually have a reply to her question. It occurs to him then that he hasn’t really given much thought to the future; before moving to the dorm, he hadn’t had much to look forward to. And now, _well_ —now he can only think of defeating Nyx.

“I… haven’t really thought about it, I think,” he admits thoughtfully.

"I think you'd be an excellent father, Leader,” Aigis states with a resolute nod. Leader can only suck in a breath, bewildered at the strength of her conviction. “You're kind, patient and a good listener. From what I've observed, those traits seem to be fundamental in good child-raising."

"Heh, then that means you'd be a good mother, too."

It’s Aigis’s turn to look surprised. "Eh?"

He turns and meets her eyes, wonders how she can possibly be this oblivious of her own virtues.

"You're the kindest person I know, Aigis,” Leader says, and a soft smile flickers at the edge of his lips. “The easiest to talk to, too."

A rosy hue colors Aigis’s cheeks, but she is looking down and away before he can truly enjoy the sight. “I… thank you, Leader. But I’m afraid I must disagree. After all, it’s not biologically possible for me to be a mother.”

“You could always adopt.”

She shakes her head lightly, “I don’t think that would be appropriate.”

“Why not?”

Aigis falls silent. Her struggle is so blatant that it makes his gaze sadden, his fingers curl in his pockets as he looks back ahead.

“I think I’d rather adopt, too.”

“Leader…?”

He doesn't know it until he's said it, but it rings true and its reason unravels from his memories until it settles in his chest.

“After the accident, I spent some time in a foster home,” he starts, stare set on the passing clouds but not really taking them in. “A lot of children out there need a home of their own. I’d rather help them, if I can. It’d feel more meaningful that way... I think.”

“Leader…” Aigis whispers, equal parts pensive and mournful.

The sound takes him out of his reverie, makes him remember the subject is probably more sensitive to her than it is to him by now. So he flicks his gaze to her face, gives her a reassuring smile, “I think many of them would feel lucky to have you as their mother, Aigis.”

She looks at the ground, sadly. “Even so… someone like me wouldn’t be able to provide a child with a normal home environment.”

His brows furrow lightly with concern, but his voice remains kind. “Raising a child shouldn’t be a one-man job, Aigis.”

“That works under the assumption someone will see me as a woman, let alone take me as wife,” the smile Aigis gives him is so wide and pained it makes his heart stutter. “I’m afraid making such an outlandish assumption would be presumptuous of me.”

“I would.”

Aigis’s draws in a breath, eyes widening in astonishment. A part of him is aware he has just said more than he should have; that neither her nor him are ready to speak about this. Not yet, and definitely not before defeating Nyx.

But he holds his ground in the face of her anxiety, cuts her short before she can protest, “I’ve told you before, Aigis. To me, you’re already human.”

He can only watch the way she mulls over what she wants to say; the way she grasps for words that won’t come, until she looks so torn she doesn’t even try to hold his eyes anymore.

And he wishes he could do _something_ to make her understand; wishes she were less stubborn. But she wouldn’t be _Aigis_ if she were, and he isn’t sure if he is willing to make that gamble.

So when she eventually mutters, “Thank you, Leader. But I… that would be unfair to you.”

He can just sigh. “Even if you say that, I don’t think you’ll have much of a choice… if you want me to be a father, that is.”

He turns to her just slightly with a rather pointed stare, “You did say that you’d never leave my side.”

When the meaning of his words dawns on her, she looks so flustered Leader almost feels bad for her. _Almost_.

“I…! That is _not_ …!”

He turns a deaf ear to her protests and starts walking again, the smile stretching as he calls over his shoulder, “I’ll be counting on you, Aigis.”


	2. Coup de foudre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leader and Aigis look back to the night they first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for Aikoto Week 2016, to the prompt "Moonlight Bridge". For this one, I based Leader on his portrayal in Persona Q.

.

.

.

* * *

“Leader?”

“Hm?”

“Do you… remember anything? About that night 10 years ago,” Aigis clarifies, when he does nothing but give her a questioning look. Realization dawns in on him and Leader leans back on the couch, lets his eyes rest on the ceiling as he mulls over the few pieces he has managed to put together in the last month.

“Not really,” he admits, voice thoughtful but even. “I don’t remember what happened right before the accident, either.”

“That is… probably for the best,” Aigis somehow sounds sadder than he does. He darts her a glance from the corner of his eye; finds her brows furrowed, her eyes downcast. 

“There is something I do remember, though,” Leader starts, turning fully towards her. A small smile tugs at his lips when Aigis meets his gaze. “Your eyes.”

“My…?” The perplexed look on Aigis’s face is almost comical, and Leader feels his smile stretch wider. “Perhaps, it is a recollection of the moment when I knelt by your side to ascertain the sealing process didn’t damage your vitals.”

Leader hums, noncommittal. “Now that I think about it, that explains a lot of things.”

“How so?”

“You’ve always felt… _familiar_ to me, Aigis.” He muses, eyes back on the ceiling and mind off to a morning at Yakushima—to blue eyes meeting his own and something in his chest tightening, his breath suddenly hitching. Even now, nearly five months later, the memory is so vivid that Leader can almost hear the sway of the sea, feel the sunshine on his skin, the dock under his feet. It leaves him lightheaded, content. Grateful. “I guess that’s why I’ve always felt so comfortable around you, even when we had just met.”

“I am glad to know you feel that way,” Aigis tells him with a faint smile, clouded by a shadow of regret. “Yet, it is very… strange.”

“Hm? Why?”

“I believe anyone in your place would have probably felt uneasy around me. Perhaps even… _afraid_ ,” her voice is calm, but Leader doesn’t miss the way her hands curl on her lap. He takes it all in with a sharp eye and a heavy heart, but he doesn’t bother to deny Aigis is probably right.

Instead, he shrugs. “Maybe, but I think I know why I didn’t.”

When he turns his head, he finds Aigis already staring at him, her blue eyes silently prodding him to explain. So he does, expression going deliberately blank.

“I probably thought you were cool.”

That steals a giggle from Aigis, and something warm and pleased settles in his gut. “I hardly think I looked cool, utterly defeated as I was.”

The corners of his mouth twitch. “Heh, ‘cool’ sounds kind of funny coming from you.”

“Oh,” Aigis straightens, her usual matter-of-fact tone managing to sound a little impish. “I have been trying to update my speech patterns with the help of Junpei-san’s folders, but it seems I still require more practice.”

“Um, Aigis?”

“Yes?”

“You should probably delete those folders.”

“Even the ones called 'Victory Poses For The Win'?”

“ _Especially_ those.”

“Roger that.”

“Also…” he eyes her for a moment longer before glancing away, careful to keep his voice light as he says, “You’re fine as you are, Aigis. You don’t need to push it.”

Even though he isn’t looking at her, it’s hard to miss the way her gaze softens; it colors her words, lingers in his chest. “I understand I must keep my nature concealed at school, so I am just doing what I must to not stand out.”

Leader can’t help but to laugh at that, which earns him a bemused look from Aigis. “Sorry, Aigis. It’s just… I don’t think you can _not_ stand out,” he tells her with a broad smile. “You’re pretty popular. They call you ‘ _The Angel of Class 2-F’_.”

Aigis’s eyes widen in an almost bewildered way. “An angel? I am… flattered, but I do not see how they could have reached such a foregone conclusion.”

When their eyes meet, his smile widens.

“I do.”


	3. Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many moons have come and gone since Elizabeth asked for her help, more than Aigis can count. But every single one was worth it just for this moment. 
> 
> Just to see him one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for Aikoto Week 2016, to the prompts "The journey to free his soul" and "Home". 
> 
> There are references to concepts explored in Persona Q.

**Eternity**

.

.

.

* * *

He descends embraced by light; arms spread out wide and slowly, _so_ very slowly, coming to rest limply at his sides. The light is so bright it blinds, but she doesn’t look away, doesn’t even blink—isn’t willing to tear her eyes away from him. Not this time, not this soon. 

There is a gust of wind as his feet touch the ground; it ruffles her hair, dances with Elizabeth’s dress—takes the sphere of light with it and gives it wings, makes it become golden butterflies that linger by his lashes and his fingertips before taking flight. Until all that remains is a boy. 

Until he opens his eyes. 

Something in her quivers—makes her very being shake, her fingers itch, her sight hazy. But she stands her ground and _waits_ —waits as his gaze travels across the surroundings of the gate. As it takes everything in, touching Elizabeth’s _before_ — 

Before finally landing on hers.

And when it does—when his smile broadens and his eyes light-up, the world around her springs to life. 

“Welcome home, Makoto-san,” she whispers with a thread of a voice, warm tears prickling her eyelids. 

“I’m home… Aigis.” 

Hearing his voice say her name again is almost more than she can take. She's powerless to hold back the tears, now; can do nothing as the smile on her face becomes a grimace and her knees start to shake. But when Makoto gives a step towards her, her legs carry her to him without stumbling. She meets him half-way until she is crashing right into his arms and holding onto him for dear life, feeling his warmth so clearly it nearly overwhelms her. 

Aigis promised herself she wouldn’t cry. She promised herself this ever since Elizabeth revealed there may be a way to free him from his fate; since Aigis decided to devote her life to helping her accomplish it. Many moons have come and gone since then, more than Aigis can possibly count—and so have many of their friends. 

But as Makoto holds her, cheek resting against her head, Aigis finds that she's too happy to care about stopping the tears from falling. 

Because, _out of the two of them_ — 

“I’ve missed you so much, Makoto-san,” she cries into his neck, and Makoto’s arms tighten a little more around her. 

“I know. I’ve been watching you.” 

Makoto leans back so he can look at her, lets his arms rest on her forearms as he smiles, impossibly kind, “You did a good job, Aigis. I’m proud of you.” 

Aigis’ heart swells and she clutches his jacket; grounds herself in him when one of his hands comes up to wipe away her tears. 

_—Out of the two of them, she's probably the one coming home._

“I’m truly sorry it took so long,” Elizabeth says, coming to stand by Aigis. 

Makoto shakes his head, lets his eyes express his gratitude even before his lips part to join them. “Thank you, Elizabeth.” 

Elizabeth’s eyes tremble with emotion, and she lets them flutter close. “As your attendant, I vowed to see your fate through. As your… friend, I decided to lead it to a happy conclusion,” when her eyes open again, she's smiling a little sadly. “My only regret is that I was unable to offer you more time.” 

“It’s okay,” Makoto tells her, voice sincere, before turning to Aigis. “This is enough.” 

Aigis knows what’s about to happen. She has known from the start, and this time she is prepared for it. So she nods and lets go of him, steps aside to gather herself as he and Elizabeth talk. 

In the meantime, she watches him—watches him breathe, talk, _live_. Feels fulfillment course through her circuits like blood through veins with every little gesture, every little movement he makes. 

And she also remembers. Remembers the many things they have lived, both together and apart; both because of and for each other. They have been torn apart so many times, and _yet_ —somehow, they always find their way back to each other. 

There is something comforting in that thought, and Makoto turns to face her then, as if feeling it. A comfortable silence settles between them, peaceful and warm with content. 

“Thank you,” Aigis tells him with a smile, still basking in the feeling. “For everything… For giving me life. I’m glad I was able to see you one last time.” 

His smile widens and for a moment, Aigis is taken back to that night he came back to her. The memory is no longer bittersweet but uplifting, and she finds herself mirroring his smile. “This isn’t the last time, Aigis… We’ll meet again.” 

Elizabeth comes to take her hand as he begins to fade. First his feet, then his knees—until his fingers begin to turn into small, see-through butterflies, light and thin like puffs of smoke. 

And through it all, they are smiling at each other, gazes locked together. 

_I’ll be waiting_. 

Even after he is gone, his voice echoes in her head with the unsaid. 

Aigis lets herself fall, the exhaustion she’s been fighting so hard to hold back all these years finally seeping through her. Elizabeth is kneeling beside her in an instant, and Aigis tiredly smiles up at her. “Perhaps… it’s time for me to rest, as well.” 

“Yes, I rather think so,” Elizabeth agrees, and though her voice is light, Aigis can see the hint of sadness in her eyes. “It has been quite a long time since most of your circuits stopped functioning. Oh dear, I must say this journey was very taxing for you.” 

Aigis finds herself laughing, and gives Elizabeth’s hand a thankful squeeze. 

“Yes, but it was… worth it. _Thank you_ , Elizabeth.” Her eyes feel heavy, so she allows them to close; her shoulders to sag. “This is… selfish of me, considering I just got my wish, but… I hope I may see him again.” 

A hand comes to cup her cheek, Elizabeth’s words as comforting as her touch. “Where all life is born and returns to… you, too, will return there along with him.” 

_Eternity_ Aigis recalls, from a long-lost life. 

“That'd be…” 

She feels so tired, she can barely keep herself upright. So she gives into it; lets her hold on Elizabeth’s hand go loose, her head fall forward, her voice fade alongside her soul. 

With an affectionate gaze, Elizabeth watches the empty carcass that is left behind, eyes lingering on the peaceful smile on its face. A lone blue butterfly lands briefly on Aigis’ nose and then flies off, disappearing in sparkles of light. 

The woman closes her eyes, breathes in deeply and smiles. 

“I am certain there will be more miracles waiting for you.”

.

.

.


End file.
